Take Over
by xxSandystarxx
Summary: formerly 'MatingClan', this is a story about a traitor in the new ThunderClan; one that wants everyone to be her slave. It's up to Snowfoot and Rockstar to save their clan and kill the traitor, at the same time, mating everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Post your kitties in the reviews section to get your cat featured in the story c:  
**

Snowfoot glared at Rockstar, her face determined. She hadn't even realized she was staring until Berrywhisper woke her up. "Hey! Earth to Snowfoot! Are you there?" She friend appeared in her vision. The white she-cat looked at her, annoyed. "Be quiet! Can't you see I'm checking Rockstar out?" she hissed, slightly quiet.

"Oh. Oh! I get it, you want to bang Rockstar because _you're_ jealous I got to him first! Ha!" Berrywhisper purred delightfully. Snowfoot _did_ want to have a go at him. Even though she wanted to deny that theory, it was true. She looked at the attractive young leader, then she got up, leaving Berrywhisper grinning uncontrollably. "Don't mess up!" she called after her.

She looked at the calico female, and rolled her eyes, continuing her journey to that handsome cat. It took at least five steps before she got there, smiling like a lunatic.

"Hey, Rockglaze." she meowed, mentally clawing herself for forgetting he was a leader now. He chuckled. "It's Rockstar, now, Snowfoot." The dark brown tom showed a hint of amusement in his eyes. _Holy shit that's so hot._ Snowfoot purred. "I keep forgetting. Maybe I can make it up to you by taking my leader on a walk, then?" she meowed.

Rockstar thought for a moment, she was afraid he was going to decline. She got ready to walk away in disappointment, when he nodded. "Why not?" he purred, getting up. "You create the route, then. Lead the way!"

* * *

The walk went on for minutes before Rockstar said something, that completely surprised her. "Please, Snowfoot, never stop calling me Rockglaze." He stopped in his tracks, a hurt look on his face. Snowfoot turned around.

"What?"

"I don't like being leader! It's not... it's not _me_! I want to be a free guy who secretly -" he stopped what he was saying, and sat down. Snowfoot walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"Who secretly what, Rockglaze?" she murmured, breathing her warm breath on his neck.

"Who secretly ..fuc... mates she-cats."

"Who secretly what?"

"Who secretly fucks she-cats. There. I came out."

"Well then, Rockglaze, I'll be happy to help you with that. I know a clan from far away, TreeClan, I think. Every half-moon, they hold parties - _mating parties_. We can change the rules for ThunderClan, make our clan the Clan of Mating."

He thought for a while. "We can't." Snowfoot pouted. She really liked that idea. "Why not?" She asked, sadly. "What if the other cats don't want to?"

"Oh trust me, they will."

"So be it. Snowfoot, I need you to be my deputy."

"Deputy! Yes!" She cried, standing up and bouncing happily. "Yes! Yes!" He smiled at her, and flicked her shoulder. "Lets go back to camp. I've never made a decision so quick before. I need some time. Follow me."

* * *

When they reached back to camp, Snowfoot walked behind Rockstar in a civilized manner, even if she was screaming in her head. She followed Rockstar up the big rock, and sat down next to him as he called everyone over.

"There are going to be rule changes in our code!" He yowled. "The warrior code is no more! We now have _The Code of ThunderClan_!"

Murmurs flooded the camp.

"Number one!" He yelled. "Apprentices must mate at least once with their mentors before becoming warriors!" Greenpaw looked at her female mentor, and frowned. Many of them groaned, closing their eyes.

"Number two! No virgins are allowed on my territory! If you are one, step forward! Excluding the kits, of course." No-one stepped up. Snowfoot grunted. Yeah, no-one was a virgin. She fucked all of them.

"Number three! Disobeying they rules will make you my very own sex slave!" Rockstar turned to Eaglefeather, the current deputy. "You are no longer my deputy."

Gasps of shock filled the camp with echoes. "Snowfoot! She is now ThunderClan's new deputy! She shall go through the deputy ceremony," She purred. Snowfoot knew exactly where this was going. She got up, and whispered in the leader's ear. "Come on, don't be afraid of the stares." She crouched, exposing her tail-hole and pussy. She saw drools from toms, and surprisingly, some she-cats.

Rockstar stalked up behind her, and mounted, rubbing his sheath onto her tail-hole. It was wet already, and the fur around that area was starting to stick together. "Come on, Rockglaze, fuck me up."

Without a warning, he shoved his barb-covered penis into her hole, smacking her sweet spot in one thrust. She heard moans from other toms, who began to jack off almost immediately. She moaned louder than the lot of them, shoving her rump up to meet his hips. He pulled out, and thrusted in a rhythmic manner.

she gasped and moaned, her walls squeezing around his cock, but no moan escaped from him. He leaned down to her and bit it gently. "I'm cumming." he murmured. Soon, she felt a warm liquid go through her tail-hole. she screamed, pushing back her rump and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Everyone watched, some in horror, some in sick lust. She smiled.

"Now! Who has any objections with ThunderClan's new ways?"

Flowerpaw and her brother, Dirtpaw followed her. "I do." She meowed. "I do too! What if some tom for she-cat comes into the den and starts mating with us?" Dirtpaw pointed out.

Rockstar thought for a little bit. "Number four! Sex will never be forced."

All the females nodded in agreement.

"That settles it. Snowfoot, you're dismissed."

Snowfoot purred, nodding as Rockstar walked back to his den. She picked herself up, bounding to Berrywhisper.

"Looks like you got the bang." she murmured, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just submit the name, gender, sexuality, rank, personality and appearance of your cat c:**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS - oh wait, better not ruin it.**

Snowfoot leaped from tree to tree, looking down at the snowy ground from time to time. She never really went on patrol on her own, but the feeling of being a deputy and leaping from tree to tree felt great. She used to climb trees all the time, but she never really found time after becoming a warrior.

But these rules were new. Free time all the time. She found a squirrel climbing up a tree she just bounced to, and leaped down, throwing the squirrel off it's feet, and bit into it's neck, killing it instantly. She carried the squirrel back to camp, and decided she would stay there.

"Hey!" Snowfoot heard a voice say. It sounded annoying, like a typical she-cat that everyone hated. Amberstone was a she-cat that everyone hated. "Can I talk to you? Alone? Like, awa-ay from everyone else?" She asked, waving around her head sort of like a snake. Snowfoot rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Even with the rules altered, everyone still went about their business normally, though she did see Darkpaw and Grasspaw walk out of camp, a strong aroma coming from Grasspaw and Darkpaw's dick unsheathed. Snowfoot flicked her tail, and walked out of camp. "Follow me, I know a good place to talk _privately_." She muttered, obviously annoyed by Amberstone's request.

Amberstone was ShadowClan's leader's daughter, who came to ThunderClan because she was disowned for letting someone from WindClan go in battle, when she was close to killing her. But she was still a bitch either way.

Snowfoot walked up to the giant oak tree behind camp, and climbed up into a tree house. It was built decades ago by some two-legs, before they moved away. Snowfoot had found it and used it as her alone-time place. Amberstone followed.

As soon as they got settled, Amberstone practically leaped on her, opening up her legs. "G-get off me you whore!" Snowfoot gasped, struggling under her. Amberstone licked her ear in a sort of sexy/creepy way. "I want you, Snowfoot. At first, I though I liked toms, now I see. Seeing you _fuck_ Rockstar really turned me on. Now it's my turn."

Amberstone trailed her paw down Snowfoot's stomach, then gently, she began to rub her pussy. Snowfoot flinched, wriggling her haunches. "Like that?" Amberstone whispered. Snowfoot's heart beat quickly. This was so wrong. She was the deputy! She had to tell Rockstar! But she couldn't. She loved this. She nodded. "I love it," She gasped.

So suddenly, she shoved her paw down Snowfoot's pussy, and pumped her juices spilling out rapidly. "F-fuck!" She screamed. Snowfoot was about to cum. Amberstone seemed to know that. She pulled out her paw. "Don't. Not yet, Toy." Amberstone murmured.

_She went from annoying bitch to a fucking sex master._ Snowfoot thought. "F-fuck me." She hissed, pressing her own pussy to Amberstone's. Amberstone purred. "If you insist." She began to rub, a squelching sound coming out from it. After a few minutes, Amberstone insisted that they do the old 69, and so they did.

Snowfoot lapped at her pussy, exploring her area as Amberstone did, and soon, they both came, flopping onto the floor in exhaustion.

"I need you to do something for me, Snowfoot." Amberstone murmured. "What?" Snowfoot breathed. "I need you to join me to make a slaving clan. Sex only, no rules, you can fuck whoever you want, when you want, how you want and where you want."

"How?"

"Kill Rockstar. Become leader. Change the rules to more extreme things."

"You're a bitch!" Snowfoot hissed, and ran out of the tree, running back to camp angrily. "Rockstar!" She screamed. "Rockstar!"

Berrywhisper trotted up to her. "Snowfoot! Calm down! Rockstar went with Stoneclaw and Tigereye on a hunting patrol. What did you want to tell him?"

Snowfoot raced out of camp without uttering a word to Berrywhisper.

She eventually found the patrol. "Amberstone! She's in the tree house! She - she!" Rockstar seemed as though he couldn't take her senseless stuttering. He pinned her down. "Calm down! What is it?"

"She's trying to kill you! She wants to take over ThunderClan and make us a 'better' mating clan! She wants to enslave everyone! She's in the tree house! Get her!" She screamed at him, pulling away.

* * *

When they reached the tree house, Amberstone was gone, replaced by a messily killed mouse, and a patch of cream fur next to it. The color of Amberstone's fur was cream.

"Stoneclaw, go back to camp, tell everyone to look out - and tell all the mentors to train their apprentices harder. I have a feeling she's going to get us one by one - like Fearfoot did in RiverClan, remember that?" Rockstar said. Stoneclaw nodded, and ran back to camp. "Tigereye, bury both of them." He gestured towards the mouse and the fur. "Yes, Rockstar." He nodded, and picked them up.

"What do we do?" Snowfoot murmured. "We look out. Don't let anyone join Amberstone. See an intruder, kill them on sight. I'm going to appoint two deputies."

Snowfoot dipped her head.

Maybe the rule change was worse than they thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I'm introducing Amberstone's army, The Dumpster Cats.**

Amberstone hissed, kicking over bones. "Residing in this dumpster. Stupid." She muttered. Flies buzzed all around her, it was nearly a moon since she tried to convince Snowfoot, and it wasn't going well. Her 'army' was a bunch of retired rapists, prostitutes, and traumatized kits. She turned to her right-hand cat, Red.

He was a ginger tom with scars all over his body, he seemed pretty terrifying, one of the most dangerous rapists in the forest, but he was a lazy shit. "Hey, Amberstone, why not kill them all together?" He grumbled, biting on a scrawny rat.

"Because, my dearest Red, they have the clans, they'll wipe us out all together." She answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh." Red stood up, and flicked his tail. "You know, it's ThunderClan's mating party tonight. Get Flower and Hansel to capture at least one cat of both genders. The Dumpster Cats are needy."

Red dipped his head. "Yes, Amberstone." He purred, and pinned her down, rubbing his dick on her pussy. "But I'm needy too."

Amberstone purred, and pushed him off. "Not now, you moron. Tell Hansel and Flower first, then we'll see."

* * *

Rockstar looked down at the gathered cats. It was full moon - time for their party. Last moon, he told the clans about their plans. Some didn't seem to happy. Some felt aroused. Some joined ThunderClan. That was good. More cats for the army. The deputy he chose was Darkheart. He was a good cat.

But enough of thinking. He yowled, getting everyone's attention, Darkheart and Snowfoot on each side. "Begin the Mating Party!" he yelled, and leaped down to Cherrybounce, immediately shoving his cock into her core. "Rockstar!" She gasped, and turned around, smirking. "Wrong hole."

He purred, and shoved his dick into her pussy, and began to pump vigorously. He looked left and right, looking at everyone. Flamepaw and Lightpaw was hiding in a tree - that was fine. No sex was forced. Snowpool was sucking Darkheart. Blacktree was licking Gorsepaw's pussy. Grasspaw and Darkpaw was fucking each other, and so many more.

But Rockstar focused on his target. Cherrybounce. He wasn't sure how she did it, but her pussy enclosed around his dick, making a slapping sound every time he pulled out. She gasped and moaned, screaming his name. "Talk dirty to me, you whore." Rockstar hissed.

"Oh! Rockstar! Your dick is so big! Fuck me harder! I want you to ravage me! Fill me with that huge cock of yours! I want your kits!" She screamed. Then another scream followed. Rockstar looked around for the source, pulling out of Cherrybounce and pounding into her once last time, giving her an orgasm.

Then he stood idle, looking. Then he saw Lightpaw being dragged away, screaming 'help me'. "Everyone! Stop!" Rockstar screamed. No-one was listening. Darkpaw was being dragged away, Grasspaw running and screaming after him. "Darky! Darky!"

Rockstar leaped back onto the big rock. "Everyone!" Rockstar screeched. "Everyone! STOP!" Everyone looked at Rockstar, toms pulling out of she-cats and she-cats standing up. Big pools of cum were littered everywhere.

"Darkpaw, Grasspaw and Lightpaw were captured! Supposedly by - by Amberstone's warriors."

Gasps filled the whole camp. "Don't panic. Don't look for them. We can't afford to lose anyone else. Just look out. Don't ignore a scream. Don't run away. _Kill them_." Rockstar instructed.

* * *

The three cats were kicking and dragging back at Amberstone's base. She purred. She hadn't given Red his sex, but she did let him fuck one of the apprentices.

"Very good, Hansel and Flower. Go back to what you were doing." She looked at the three apprentices as the two left. They were tied with vines, and dirt was stuffed in their mouths.

"Oh, look! Darkpaw, my former apprentice!" Darkpaw stared at her with angry eyes. "Welcome!"

She scooped the dirt out of their mouths with her paw.

"You won't get away with this, Amberstone!" Darkpaw yelled.

"Oh? I have, dear." She turned to Red. "Take them to the center." She ordered. "We're going to have some fun with them."


	4. Chapter 4

**i LOVE your reviews! it keeps me going! thank you so much c:**

Cats were working all around New ThunderClan, medicine cats stocking their supply, warriors training their apprentices harder. There was no-more mating in the clan. There was no time. Rockstar thought that maybe no-one would start an uprising if he was change the clans rules. Apparently New ThunderClan was going to be a slaving clan. Possibly all the clans. Because of Amberstone's Lust.

StarClan knew what happened to the three apprentices that were taken away. He bit his lip, and remembered what Fearfoot had done. A long time back, in RiverClan, Fearfoot was a very sick cat. Not sick as in coughing, he was disgusting. He decided to rape Redstar, the leader at that time, and killed her all nine times. Then he told the clan Redstar told him to be leader. So he became leader. Then he forced everyone into mating. Before he was killed. Only once, because he never got nine lives.

Rockstar grimaced, and looked around for either of his deputies. As if she knew, Snowfoot walked up to him. "Snowfoot," He dipped his head in greeting. "Come with me." He led her to his den, where a large green moss nest lay, stone covering the walls. "Why'd you call me? I have patrols to organize, Rockstar. A patrol yesterday found cum by the border. Smelled like Amberstone and her team."

"That's what I called you here for. Don't send in patrols. Get a patrol to tell our closest allies, WindClan. Amberstone has to be stopped."

* * *

Grasspaw was the first to go into the center. Amberstone kept them in the dungeon for so long, Grasspaw was actually _happy_. Though her pelt was matted with vomit and excretion, she stood up straight in front of the cruel she-cat.

"Is little bittle Grasspaw going to fight back?" Amberstone teased, circling the female. Grasspaw lifted her chin. "Very well." Amberstone sat down, and flicked her tail at Red. "Have fun."

Red grinned, and leaped at Grasspaw, whom fell over in an instant. "Stop!" She screamed, but Red didn't listen. He shoved his cock into her pussy.

"GRASSPAW!" She heard Darkpaw's voice scream out. He was dragging himself out of the dungeon, his eyes almost as tired as an old, dying old cat. Tears fell down her cheeks as Red slammed into her harshly. His dick was huge, and his barbs scraped her walls so harshly, it started to bleed. But Amberstone was watching with emotionless eyes.

Red was grunting with every thrust. "Talk dirty, you slut. I can feel it. You're not a virgin, are you? Talk dirty!" he yelled, scratching her face with his claws. "Do it or that won't be the last scratch you'll get!"

Grasspaw took a deep breath. Darkpaw had done roleplays with her. He was the rapist, she was the victim. But it felt so much better with him. _I love you, Darkpaw._ She thought. "Oh Red!" She gasped. "I love your giant cock! I love how it ravages my wet pussy! Please! Cum in me!" She started to cry again.

"Grasspaw.." Darkpaw murmured. "I'm sorry." She watched him get onto his feet, feeling Red's cum in her pussy. He pulled out. Darkpaw leaped at him, biting his neck and scratching his back with fully unsheathed claws. Red threw him off, unsheathing his claws and slashing Darkpaw on the neck.

He fell to the ground. Grasspaw struggled to get up to see what happened. "D-Darkpaw?" she limped over, and looked at her lover. "A-are you awake?" She looked at his face. He was smiling, but there was a huge slash on his neck, blood pouring out. "I love you, Grassp - ah." he let out a gasp, then he stopped moving. Eyes open. Staring endlessly into space.

"Darkpaw? Darkpaw, come on. Stop kidding around." she nudged him. She nudged him again. "Darkpaw.." she began to cry once more.

"Knock her out. Take her back to ThunderClan. With the body of that." Amberstone ordered, looking at Darkpaw's body.

* * *

"Rockstar! Rockstar!" Snowfoot screamed, running up to the feeding leader. "I found them! Grasspaw and Darkpaw! They're on the border!"

Rockstar nearly spit out the squirrel he was eating, and turned to Wildfire and Shadowdash. "Get them back to camp."

"Darkpaw? My kitten?" Owlsnow rushed to Rockstar, eyes full of worry. "Where is he? Where's my son?" She yelled. "I have to go get him! I'm going with Wildfire and Shadowdash."

"Owlsnow - um." Snowfoot swallowed. "They're going to bring him here first. Then you can see him. He's very exhausted."

But that wasn't the case. Snowfoot knew. She knew that Darkpaw, the best apprentice in the clan, her former denmate, her non biological brother, her sister's daughter's mate, was dead.


End file.
